Una verdadera historia de amor
by Sarita189
Summary: Meritxell es una chica Que Va a Comenzar Un Nuevo Curso, y Pablo es un chico Muy populares Que also Empieza Un Nuevo Curso. Caen en la Misma Clase, y Por Una Apuesta, Empieza el romance de la ONU. Habra intriga, amor ...
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Una verdadera historia de amor.

Capitulo 1: Intercambio de miradas.

Todo empezó en el comienzo de un nuevo curso. En este curso había una chica llamada Meritxell, una chica sencilla, tenía 14 años, con unos hermosos ojos azules turquesa y un cabello castaño ondulado precioso que le llegaba a la cadera. Ella era simpática, se llevaba bien con sus amigas, pero no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con chicos y cuando lo hacía se ponía muy nerviosa. Meritxell solía ir acompañada por sus mejores amigas, Eva y Laura. Las tres habían caído en el mismo curso lo que les puso muy alegres.

¡Hemos caído en el mismo curso! - gritó Laura alegre por la noticia.

¡Si, que alegría! – dijo Meritxell.

¿A qué clase tenemos que ir ahora para ver quién es nuestro/a tutor/a y nuevos compañeros? – preguntó Eva.

No se – dijo Meritxell volviendo a las listas para mirar a la clase que deben ir. - a la clase I.

Las tres chicas se fueron a la clase. Para su suerte, ya conocían a la mayoría de sus compañeros para este año, ya que habían caído en mismas clases otros años, o directamente eran populares. Había un chico que era popular y que Meritxell solo conocía de vista, porque es demasiado tímida como para acercarse a hablar con él. Ese chico que había dejado a las tres chicas sin respiración se llamaba Pablo. Tenía unos ojos azules claros, un pelo rubio y corto y un físico espectacular.

¡Wau! Qué guapo esta - decían las tres a la vez.

Mientras que Eva y Laura hablaban de su espectacular físico, Meritxell lo miraba viendo como era su cara, su cuerpo, sus ojos, esos ojos que la han vuelto loca nada más verlos. Se le quedo mirando con tal descaro, que este se dio cuenta de que le miraba. Cuando estaba dispuesto a acercarse a ella para preguntarle qué pasaba, se dio cuenta de que era guapísima, la miro de arriba a abajo quedándose estupefacto por su bien formado cuerpo, con una camisa que le marcaba su figura haciendo que su pecho se descubriera un poco dejándola con un escote precioso, sus curvas interminables y sus largas y delgadas piernas. Se quedo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules turquesa, mientras ella le miraba los suyos. Desgraciadamente, para ellos, llego la profesora metiéndose en medio de aquella mirada tan profunda. Meritxell se quedo anonadada al darse cuenta de que él se había dado cuenta de que ella le miraba, se puso muy colorada.

Meritxell – decía Laura intentando llamar su atención.

Qué vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba – pensaba Meritxell poniéndose cada vez mas colorada.

Meritxell – volvía a decir Laura

Que estará pensando de mí, seguro piensa de que soy una descara ¡ay qué vergüenza! – decía para sí misma mientras se ponía mas colorada.

¡MERITXELL! - grito su amiga Laura al darse cuenta de que no le prestaba atención

¿Qué? – preguntaba Meritxell muy inquieta y enfadada por interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Que ya estamos entrando vamos a ver si estas más atenta, que ya llego la profesora. –decía Laura regañándola, mientras Meritxell entraba en clase sumida en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué solución puede tener este problema? – Dijo Meritxell intrigada.

················································································································································································································································

Hola! este es mi primera historia que voy a subir así que no sean malos si. Esta historia espero que tenga al menos unos 15, o 20 cap así que no sean impacientes pronto subiré la conti.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La solución al problema.

Los alumnos entraban a clase entre risas, empujones y miradas a los pupitres para ver donde se sentarían. Las tres chicas se sentaron en el final de clase. Meritxell se sentó con Laura y Eva con Mª Carmen, una chica repetidora que conocía Eva. Laura, Eva y Mª Carmen hablaban contándose anécdotas que les había pasado ese verano, mientras Meritxell se metía profundamente en sus pensamientos, estaba recordando aquella intensa mirada que intercambiaron. Recordó esa mirada penetrante que le miraba todo su cuerpo y hasta terminar posándose en sus ojos

_Porque se quedó mirándome así, porque me miraba todas las partes de mi cuerpo – _pensaba Meritxell recordando aquella mirada_ – no será que… no como va a fijarse en mi, más quisiera yo que se fijara en mi – _pensó soltando una pequeña lagrima que caía de su ojo.

Laura se dio cuenta de que Meritxell estaba llorando, decidió volverse para adelante y preguntarle.

Meritxell, ¿Qué te pasa, porque lloras? – pregunto Laura inquieta.

Eh, no nada solamente me entro algo en el ojo. – dijo Meritxell mientras se limpiaba la lagrima derramada. – no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

¿Seguro? desde que hemos visto a… Meritxell no será que… ¿te gusta Pablo, no? – dijo tartamudeando Laura viendo como Meritxell se quedaba quieta sin dar ninguna respuesta. – Meritxell respóndeme por favor.

No, claro que no si lo acabo de conocer, ni si quiera eso si solo lo he visto, ni hemos cruzado ni una palabra. – Decía Meritxell con una tristeza cada vez más grande. – solo es que me doy cuenta de que nadie se podría fijar en mí, no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con ellos, por eso me pongo tan nerviosa cuando se me acerca un chico y lo acabo despachando de mi lado, creo que es por eso que no se acerca nadie a mí.

Meritxell, es cierto que a todo chico que se te acerca lo acabas despachando, pero hay muchos que se fijan en ti, lo único que no se atreven a acercarse a ti, pero todo problema tiene solución – dijo Laura con una sonrisa malevola en la boca.

¿Qué solución puede tener este problema? – Dijo Meritxell intrigada.


End file.
